Love Story in Sense of Deja Vu
by CaptainStone
Summary: What if Jane and Maura met during the U.S. Civil War era. It is AU story. Rizzles. Please check my disclaimer on chapter 2 regarding the Civil War history.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles does not belong to me. I am mingling the R&I fictional characters with the factual characters of United States Civil War History for this fanfic story.**

**Pairing: Jane as Jan and Maura as Moira during U.S. Civil War Era.**

**Rating: T for adult language and offending words. Changing to M is possible in later chapters.**

**Summary: What if Jane and Maura met during the U.S. Civil War era. It is AU story.**

**Chapter 1**

Boston, December 1862

Gianna "Jan" Rizzoli, the daughter of Italian immigrants, Francesco and Annabella Rizzoli, strolled on the snow covered rocky pavement while her best friend, Bart Frost, was following her to the meetinghouse where abolitionist's weekly meeting was taken.

Jan was born in Boston and grew up seeing the horror of the slavery so she was strongly against it with her passion. When she was 18 years old to be independent from her parents, she became the staunch abolitionist and she got involved with the Underground Railroad which was a vast of network of people who helped fugitive slaves escape to the North and to Canada.

While walking on the road, she clutched her ponderous dress higher above the slushy ground because she didn't want to be nagged by her mother who sweated her blood over the customized dress for her only daughter. Jan sometimes wished for wearing the latest fashion bloomer, long baggy pants narrowing to a cuff at the ankles but her mother forbad her wearing it because she didn't want to see her daughter to be ridiculed by the public.

Sighing, Jan turned around facing Bart, "Arrggh. Seriously? It was snowing this morning. I wish I wear the bloomer or trouser so I don't want my annoying bulky dress covering the mud or Ma would kill me!"

Bowing with his railroad cap in his hands over his chest, Bart replied in his sympathetic voice with hidden mirth, "Madame, I am sorry for your frustration over your erm... dress. Do you want me to hold your dress in the back while walking?"

"For Pete's sake, stop calling me Madame. You are not my slave but best friend. I don't need your friggin' help for lifting my dress. I can handle it myself," Jan scoffed in annoyance, gripping her dress higher as she turned to pace. Bart chuckled lightly at Jan's usual exasperation look. When he was walking behind her, he began to look back on when Jan helped him to escape from his slave owner, Master Crowe and he developed his friendship with her over a few years.

Flashback in Spring 1860 in Norfolk, Virginia

When the house slave Bart Frost lifted a horse leg for preparing to replace the horseshoe, he heard the horses galloping nearby so he raised his head to see the fancy carriage arriving front of Master Daniel Crowe's mansion on the tobacco plantation. Putting the horse leg down, he scurried toward to assist the carriage driver to settle the horses. After that, he walked to the front of the carriage door. Stunned, he saw the olive skinned beauty's head with fancy bonnet poked out of the carriage door. He quickly offered his hand to help her step down.

Smirked at his stunned expression, the lady looked at his offered hand while holding her fancy umbrella. Reluctantly, she took his hand as she step down to the ground.

Inclining his head, Bart said courteously, "Madame Rizzoli, Master Crowe is expecting you to meet him at his library room. Please follow me."

"Why, thank you. What's your name?" Jan asked Bart while walking with him toward the mansion. Stopped on the front door, Bart was astounded by her query of his name because no white person ever ask him for his name.

Holding his hat on his chest, Bart bowed his head, "Madame Rizzoli, my name is Bart Frost. Pleased to meet you."

Jan winced by hearing the word Madame, "Please call me Jan instead of Madame Rizzoli."

"Yes, Madame Jan," Bart nodded.

"Just call me Jan not Madame Jan," she corrected him with her irritated look.

The door was open abruptly. Jan and Bart jumped slightly by hearing the high pitched voice from the female house slave with her handkerchief wrapped head. "Madame Rizzoli, please follow me." When the house slave turned back on her, Jan rolled her eyes by hearing the word Madame again. Bart was trying not to snicker at Jan's rolling eyes at his sister Dorothea. Shaking his head, he thought to himself, _I __already __like __Jan._ He paced back to the carriage for his further assistance.

In the library room, Jan was sitting restlessly on the leather sofa. _What __a __reeking __tobacco __smell! __I __cannot __wait __to __get __out __of __this __room __to __breathe! _She exhaled to get rid of smoking odor.

Daniel Crowe came into the room and he sat down on the leather chair as he took his cigar out of the cigar box. While struggling to lit fire, he was puffing his cigar. He gave Jan his curious look, "Madame Rizzoli, it is my pleasure to welcome you to my home. I believe you are here to negotiate for the prices for my slaves. Am I correct?"

Standing up, Jan approached him slowly, "Master Crowe, you are correct. I am interested to purchase all of your slaves."

After Crowe put down his nasty cigar on his massive ashtray, he took his nut cracker and picked up a walnut from the bowl of the nuts from the end table. He gave his effort to crack the walnut open carefully at same time, Jan cringed by hearing the cracking sound as her knuckles went white. As he took the nut out of the shell, he held the nut front of Jan's face. "Madame Rizzoli, I want to give you the idea of the human brain. By comparing this size of walnut brain to your brain, I believe they are same because you are nut to come here to buy my slaves. For your information, my slaves are not for sale. You are not welcome here unless you are here to entertain me," Crowe mocked as he consumed the nut wholly.

Insulted, Jan grasped her fancy umbrella tightly as she wished to whack his head with it. Keeping her Italian temper at bay, she gave him fake smile. "Master Crowe, I am willing to please you tonight because I need a rest from my long journey. I need my private moment to attend my needs in your washroom. I would be appreciated if you send me your female slave to assist me." She fanned herself with her fancy fan with her fake twinkling eyes.

Delighted, Crowe called the house slave, "Dorothea!" When the house slave appeared at the door, "Yes, Master Crowe?"

"Assist Madame Rizzoli to the washroom and after this, prepare the guest room for her," Master Crowe commanded in his harsh tone.

Dorothea inclined her head to obey her master without hesitation. "Madame Rizzoli, please follow me to the washroom."

Once they got into the washroom, Jan grabbed Dorothea's hand as she put her index finger over her lip to shush her.

Surprised, Dorothea gave Jan what-is-going-on look. "Madame Rizzoli?" she asked quietly.

Sighing, Jan held Dorothea's shoulder gently. "First of all, please call me Jan not the word Madame. Ok?" Dorothea nodded meekly. "Dorothea, can you trust me?" she nodded again. "Ok, here I go," Jan paused for a moment before she spoke. "Actually, my colleagues and I are involved with the Underground Railroad and we will help you and other slaves to escape. Will you help me out, Dorothea?" Jan implored with hint of sincerity.

Dorothea stared at her incredulously. At same time, she was thrilled to hear the word "escape" but she was cautious. "Jan, are you testing me for my loyalty to Master Crowe so I would be punished severely?"

Understanding, Jan replied with her soft voice, "I assure you that we are not testing you. Please help us then?" Dorothea smiled slowly as she nodded. "Great! Please help me to remove this dreadful dress so I can move without hassle," Jan lifted the dress as Dorothea assisted her immediately. Jan revealed her plan to Dorothea while she changed her clothes.

Meanwhile Crowe sat on his favorite chair puffing his cigar, he thought to himself_, __I __cannot __wait __to __have __her __sucking __my __cock __and __fuck __her __senseless __tonight. _He chuckled lightly. When he heard Madame Rizzoli approaching to the library room, he was flabbergasted by seeing her in the man's clothes. "What the hell.. Are you dyke? What are you trying to do?" Crowe asked her in his menacing voice as he stood up abruptly.

Smirking, Jane replied, "Since you refused to sell me your slaves and insulted my intelligence on the analogy between the brain and a nut, I am here to help the slaves to escape."

"You must be nut, fucking Bitch! You cannot steal my niggers," Crowe spat as he leaped to strangle Jan. Behind Crowe, Dorothea came to save Jan by smacking the back of Crowe's head with Jan's fancy umbrella.

Outside of Crowe mansion, Dorothea called her brother Bart to come.

"Yes, Dorothea?" Bart faced his sister while he panted from running from the horse stable. When Dorothea revealed Jan's Underground Railroad plan, Bart's eyes widened. Bart could not believe that the he and other slaves would be freed so he obliged to go to the area where Jan's Underground Railroad partner Vincent Korsak and other colleagues were hiding so he could inform them to initiate the plan B which involves escaping immediately.

When Crowe opened his eyes with his pounding headache, he found himself bounded with the chains and his hands in his back on his favorite chair. When he saw his clock, he realized that he was unconscious more than two hours.

"Finally, you are awake. Can you tell me where are your slave ownership deeds please?" Jan asked him in her forced pleasant voice.

"Fuck you. I will not tell you where my niggers' papers are, Bitch!" Crowe roared. Jan seethed visibly with her piercing eyes, she grabbed the nut cracker from the end table. She showed it front of his face while clutching his jacket.

"Don't ever call me Bitch or your former slaves, the N word. Otherwise I will crack your nut not your brain. Capisce?" Jan threatened, pointing his crotch with Crowe's nut cracker.

Bart burst into the library room unexpectedly, "Jan! I found the slave ownership deeds in Master Crowe's bedroom!" Jan stood up slowly with her small smile.

"Thank you, Bart. Please give the deeds to Mr. Korsak. I will be right back with you after I am done discussing with Crowe," Jan waved him dismissively. Bart nodded and left. While Bart walked out of the mansion, he shook his head unbelievingly by overhearing Jan's threat about the nut cracker.

Angry, Crowe felt his sweat ran down on his temple as he ignored Jan's threat. "You cannot take my niggers or you will be hanged, you pathetic BITCH!" Crowe spat venomously.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Jan unbelted Crowe's trouser with his nut cracker, Crowe widened his eyes.

While Bart and Dorothea were discussing about their future plan as freed slaves outside, they heard Crowe's blood curdling scream that sent the shock wave in a mile radius. It sent the birds flying off the trees, caused the horses jumping slightly, and even scared the feral cats skedaddling frantically.

Bart reminded himself not to piss Jan off as he rubbed his crotch absentmindedly. When Dorothea gave him her puzzling glare, he informed her about Crowe and the nut cracker. She was appalled by Jan's action but she was grateful for her to help her escaping to her freedom. In her mental note, she would have a talk with Jan about the male anatomy sensitivity someday.

Back to Boston December 1862.

Rando, the freed field slave whom Jan helped to escape from Master Crowe, jogged toward Jan and Bart before they entered the meetinghouse. Panting, Rando began to speak, "Crackie.. I got the source that your brother Tomaso gave your mother's wedding ring to Master Doyle to cover his gambling debt." Rando nicknamed Jan as Crackie because of the infamous Crowe incident. Rando had many scars because he was beaten badly by Master Crowe with his whip. He felt that he owed Jan his life as his gratitude so he ended up as her informant in the Underground Railroad and other circumstances.

Jan's jaw clenched tightly by learning her disgraced brother who actually stole the Rizzoli family heirloom wedding ring. "Thank you for informing me. Can you tell me where Tomaso is now?" Jan asked Rando in her controlled voice.

"Crackie, I saw him playing the poker at Master Doyle's Lucky Irish Casino," Rando replied, bowing his head. The concealed casino was Crime Boss Doyle's illegal gaming establishment.

"Ok, can you come with me to the damn casino?" Jan asked Rando as she looked at Bart.

"Sure I will come with you, my dear Crackie," Rando replied, holding his hand on his chest.

"Yes, Madame Rizzoli," Bart teased with his Frost smirk as Jan gave him her Rizzoli scornful look.

Lucky Irish Casino.

At the poker table, Tomaco held his cards with three Aces and two Kings, thinking I will win this so I want to raise the ante to buy back the Rizzoli wedding ring without my sister Gianna knowing.

Over the sudden, Jan sent Tomaso's cards flying over the table. He raised himself to defend against his angry sister. "Gianna! How dare you interrupting my poker game! Stupida!" Tomaso threw his hands away in exasperation.

By hearing his insult by calling her stupid in Italian, Jan punched his jaw hard. Tomaso fell down on the floor dazed as he rubbed his chin absentmindedly.

"Oww!" Jan winced, shaking her hand with her pained expression. She looked down at her brother splaying on the floor. She lifted her dress to kneel beside him. "You are disgrace to the Rizzoli Family. Don't ever come over our home because you stole the Rizzoli family heirloom. I don't trust you anymore," Jan said in her sad voice.

Standing up with Bart's assistance, Jan asked Rando where Doyle was. He motioned her to follow him where Doyle sat. Jan saw the beautiful honey blonde bended toward Doyle while arguing with him. Jan felt attracted to her Irish beauty with her quirky temper. Jan just learned that the Irish beauty was Doyle's daughter, Moira. Smitten, Jan kept listening what Moira saying to her own father.

"Dad, I cannot tolerate your criminal activities on the illegal gaming establishment. I am so tired of tending your goons in the medical care. I want to work as doctor by helping the Union soldiers instead of the criminals. I had my opportunity to join the medical team for the Union Army. Don't you dare sending one of your goons as my bodyguard. I can take care of myself," Moira declared with her serious tone.

Doyle rose facing her only daughter, "Moira, please don't go. I beg you because I really care for you and I don't want you to get killed on the ridiculous war!"

Moira gave him her sorrowful look, "Dad, it is time for me to go. I am sorry." With her teary eyes, she looked down, walking past by Jan. Doyle kept his pride by holding his tear back. He realized that the brunette stood, waiting for him.

"What do you want, Gianna?" Doyle asked Jan with his trembling cold voice.

In the flashback of Moira Doyle's life.

_Moira Doyle was born in New York City to her Irish immigrants Padraic and late Bridget Doyle. She never met her mother because she died during the childbirth. Her older brother, Collin and she was raised and protected by her single father because of his rivalry with the crime boss Bill "The Butcher" Cutting on the immigrant issues in New York City. When she fell ill when she was a teenager, she became interested in doctor by meeting Dr. Elizabeth Blackwell, the first female doctor in NYC. When Doyle and his rival Bill's gang wars intensified, Doyle and his children escaped to Boston for their safety reason. _

_With her father's blessing, Moira wanted to be a medical doctor that would treat women patients so she attended New England Female Medical College. While her studying at the college, she befriended with Clara Barton who later was a Civil War nurse and earned the nickname, "The Angel of the Battlefield." _

_When Moira's good friend Clara Barton learned of her father being desperately ill in late 1861, she returned home to her father's bedside from the Civil War battleground till her father's death. When Moira visited Clara in her father's house once a while, she was inspired by Clara's tales of her Civil War nurse experiences on helping the Union Army soldiers. _

_When Doyle increased his demands of his daughter, Moira to tend his thugs in her medical care, she determined to get out of her father's crimes so she want to redeem herself by taking medical care of the Union Army for the good causes._

Back to Lucky Irish Casino on December 1862.

Jan sat down slowly facing Doyle. With her bold determination, she asked him to return her Rizzoli family heirloom wedding ring if she can do any favor for him in the legitimate way if possible. Doyle sat back thinking whether to accept her offer or kick her out. At the moment, he bended forward facing her with his unusual proposition.

"Will you be willing to watch over and protect my daughter Moira on the Civil War battleground in exchange of your family heirloom and extra money for your family? I have heard about the 54th Regiment Mass Volunteer Infantry recruitment from your abolitionist's weekly meeting. I can get you the forged birth certificate as male so I can pull the strings to let you join the Union Army as Lieutenant Jan Rizzoli. Take it or leave it," Doyle offered his hand as Jan looked at him incredulously.

To Be Continued..

**I hope this story intrigues you with these characters in the Civil War history. I would love to read your reviews. By the way, I don't mean to offend you with the N word. Peace?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. This fanfic is total pure fiction with Civil War atmosphere and it is no way in any association with factual Civil War history. If you really want to learn about U.S. Civil War history, please refer to the Wikipedia like Maura usually does.**

**First of all, I want to thank you all for making this story as your alerts and favorites also leaving the reviews.**

**For history buffs, I merely write this storyline with partial Civil War history in total AU. If you want to point out the history facts on the review, you are more than welcome but please check my disclaimer above which means you will not criticize the history in my AU storyline. By the way, I know N word became a racial slur in early 1900's but the N word did exist in pre Civil War period. Also, the N word is common used in any Civil War movie and book to meet the contemporary viewers and readers. If I used the N word in the storyline really offended you, please accept my sincere apology. **

**Some of you wondered about the R&I characters' names are different and also Crowe is the black character in R&I TV series. I have my reasons for different names and Crowe is the white slave owner in this storyline. You will find out why on the final chapter if you are still interested reading.**

**English is not my first language so my grammar is not perfect. However I don't appreciate few reviews indicated that my grammar is poor. By the way, this is not a beta version. If you want to volunteer to be my beta reader, please PM me. Thank you.**

At Rizzoli home in Boston, January 1863

When Annabella learned that Jan joined the Union Army as a male military officer, she yelled in Italian front of her daughter whose eyes cast down in the tiny kitchen, "Perché, la mia bambina?"

Jan opened her hand revealing the Rizzoli Family heirloom ring, "Ma, here is it. I got it from Doyle in the exchange of keeping my eyes on his daughter Moira who joined the medical team for the Union Army. Also I believe it is the great cause for me to fight against the slavery which I strongly oppose." After Annabella took the ring, Jan looked down taking out the extra money from her bag, "I want to give you the greenbacks to support the family especially little Franco."

Annabella slammed her hand on the kitchen table that made Jan jumped slightly. "I forbid you to fight in the senseless war!"

"MA! I have to! I am so sorry to grieve you but you cannot stop me," Jan stood up to get away from her disgruntled mother till she saw her little brother standing. Jan knew that he overheard everything. "Hey, Franco," she gave him a weak smile. Her brother was too young to join the army because he was almost 14 years old.

Franco's eyes were swimming with his tears. "Oh Franco, please don't cry," Jan pleaded, pulling him in her embrace.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone without you!" her little brother wailed, hitting Jan's back while she held him tightly.

When Franco calmed down, Jan cupped Franco's face tenderly, "I'm so sorry but I don't have a choice. Promise me that you will take care of Pa and Ma while I am gone?" Her little brother nodded meekly as he sniffled, wiping his tears . "Grazie, mio fratellino" Jan swiped his shoulder playfully.

At the meetinghouse.

As the member of the recruitment group, "Black committee", Dorothea was doing her duty by organizing the recruitment posters, thinking how to post the notice in the _Boston __Journal_. As she heard her friend Jan walked in, she looked up with her hands on her hips. "Why did you miss the important meeting about the recruitment yesterday? I took my liberty to write the note for you," she sneered.

Surrendering her hands, Jan sat down with her distressed exhale. "Sorry for missing the important meeting and thank you for taking the note. Dorothea, I had been fighting with Ma for a few days. She was not too happy for me joining the army. Also, it was so heartbreaking to see my little brother being alone without me when I am gone."

Softening her irritated facial expression, Dorothea pulled her in her hug as comforting her. "I am so sorry. What I can do for you?" she gave her supportive look.

Jan showed her unruly dark long hair with her wanly smile. "I would like you to cut my hair and help me dress up as a man before I get ready as Lt. Jan Rizzoli of the 54th Regiment Mass Volunteer Infantry."

At recruiting rally in Joy Street Church, March 1863.

The audience mingled with the former slaves, white supporters, black and white abolitionists. While the speakers encouraged free blacks to enlist for the regiment, Jan caught the glimpse of Dr. Moira Doyle with her latest fashion bonnet while holding her stylish umbrella. The sound of the applause made Jan look up at the speaker platform where Colonel Robert Gould Shaw came in the view.

"Good morning, gentlemen! I am Colonel Robert Gould Shaw. I am your commanding officer. It is a great pleasure to see you all here today." He spoke pleasantly.

In Jan's thought, _he __will __be __my __boss __so __I __better __obey __him __or __otherwise __he __will __have __my __hide._ Sighing, she swiftly tucked her Union Army uniform as she thought to herself, _at __least __I __don't __wear __the __dreadful __dress __anymore. __Well, __I __felt __sorry __for __any __lady __who __hates __the __dress __like __I __do._ She chucked lightly.

As Lt. Vincent Korsak approached Jan's back, he tapped her right shoulder as he stood on her left. Jan felt irritated by seeing no one on her right till she heard his laughter. "Korsak! I will get you for this!" she scolded him with her bantering voice.

Korsak and few of her friends knew about Jan's secret identity by joining the Union Army with their unconditional supports. Jan already told Korsak and Bart about Dr. Moira Doyle that she had to protect her at any cost.

Bart and his new friends, Frederick Douglass' sons, Charles and Lewis made the beeline to meet Jan and Korsak. Bart wrapped Jan's shoulder affectionately as he proudly introduced Douglass' sons to her. "This is Lt. Jan Rizzoli and Lt. Vincent Korsak, my best friends." Bart pointed his new friends respectively, "Charles and Lewis, Frederick Douglass' sons." They happily shook their hands. Bart pulled Jan to him as he whispered at Rizzoli's ear, "Madame Rizzoli, you really look good in the nice manly uniform so you don't worry about me lifting your dress anymore." Jan shoved Bart playfully as he laughed.

Camp Meigs in Readville, Massachusetts.

The new black soldiers were establishing the tents while the higher rank officers, Lt. Jan Rizzoli and Lt. Vincent Korsak supervised. Bart walked toward Jan, "there is abandoned barn so I want to go inside to see if there is any salvageable item for our needs."

Nodding, Jan motioned him to go ahead, "please be careful out there."

In an half hour later, the barn was collapsing with a sickening crash. The soldiers and the officers scurried toward the barn. Jan absentmindedly went into the partial opening of the barn to search for Bart.

The whole place was full of rotten woods, but all Jan Rizzoli was concentrating on was saving her best friend from a fallen wood which had trapped his leg and from what it looked like, had broken his leg.

They heard the wood creaking above. "Just go Jan!" Bart managed to wince through the pain, "save yourself before the damn barn would collapse again."

"Shut up" Jan yelled back as she struggled with the wood, "I want to save your life if it kills me." The wood fell on her barely but it sliced her abdomen.

Minutes later, Jan and Bart struggled out through the falling debris. As Jan put down Bart on the ground, she collapsed beside him, clutching her bleeding abdomen in her pained expression.

Lt. Korsak and others carried Bart and Jan back to their medical base nearby. The medical doctor, Moira Doyle, had heard about Lt. Jan Rizzoli, but she had been familiar with Jan at somewhere before so she dismissed her thought. However, she had heard from the other Union soldiers mentioned Rizzoli was a good officer but he has his witty and sarcastic personality. She did not relish the thought of dealing with Rizzoli. Her brain went into full medical mode when she saw the two men being carried into the medical tent. After telling a medical intern, Carl Hoyt to tend his medical care of Bart, she attended Jan Rizzoli. As she started to remove Rizzoli's tunic, a pair of dark chocolate eyes glared at her.

"Don't." Italian told her in low voice..

"Stop being absurd, I've got to take this off to get to your wound." Moira said bluntly, getting slightly agitated with this Rizzoli character already.

"Just a scratch, really" Jan winced, "just give me a bandage and I'll be fine." With that she started to get off the table.

"Lay down please", Moira said with her agitated voice. After a further attempt at getting up, Irish Beauty started to lose her cool with Rizzoli. _what's __his __problem, _she thought and then barked with her menacing Doyle style, "LAY DOWN OR I WILL FORCE YOU, RIZZOLI! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Slightly shocked by this outburst, Jan complied. But grabbed Maura's hand in a tight grip, she again tried to remove her tunic. Her eyes pleaded with her and something in her eyes seemed to soften Maura's agitation. She stood and looked down at the injured Rizzoli.

"Look, please let me help you." Moira told him, slightly calmer now. "Why are you so stubborn? I don't understand you. Well, how did you get injured?"

"Shit happened" Jan countered sarcastically, "I was trying to save my best friend, Bart from the collapsed barn and the stray wood fell on me," She started to try and get up again.

"Language Rizzoli!" Moira said with her firm voice, "Sit down. I will not have you disrespecting my order."

"I am sorry, Doctor Doyle," Jan sat down as she was told.

"Lt. Rizzoli, please call me Moira" she said, calmly laying a hand on his arm. "Is that what you really did? Saved your friend?" She felt drawn to his chocolate eyes, which now just scowled.

"Yeah. Just call me Jan," Jan mumbled quietly.

"Ok. Jan, will you let me attend your wound before it get infected?"

Jan looked at Moira. _She's __gorgeous_ she thought. _And __the __way __she __dealt __with __my __bullshit- __she __should've __worked __with __fiery __Italians __like __me,_ she thought with her Rizzoli smirk.

"So what's that smirk?" Moira asked her, secretly pleased to see the handsome young man with a sarcastic attitude. Jan was tall, lanky and dark with piercing eyes and Moira found herself quite drawn to the difficult soldier. Those hands, so soft- already she had never met anyone like Jan. Sensing that Jan had been sitting watching her for a while, she started removing his tunic to sort out the wound.

Distracted, Jan was unashamedly watching the sexy doctor, she didn't notice her removing the tunic until it was too late. "Moira, wait!" she cried with her female voice. By the time Moira paused, she had found a thick bandage across her chest.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Jan panicked and swatted Moira's hand rather forcefully.

"Jan, I can't believe you have been injured like this! What have you done to yourself?" Moira asked sternly with a hint of concern.

Swayed by her obvious concern, Jan decided to reveal her the truth because she might get her medical care again in the future. "This." She said as she unwrapped the bandages….

Moira was completely flabbergasted by seeing the pair of full, female breasts. "Jan, are you telling me that you are hermaphrodite?" she asked with her concerned voice.

"What heck is hermaphite?" Jan asked defensively.

"Hermaphrodite," Moira corrected at same time she look at her incredulously because of his ignorance on the medical term. She hesitated for a moment till she began explaining the term, "it means an individual in which reproductive organs of both sexes."

"What? No no, I am actually female," Jan muttered. She gave her a pleading look, "Moira, I want you to keep this quiet."

"What? the fact is that you're a woman? You broke the rules regarding female not allowed in the military- you shouldn't be here!" Honey blonde exclaimed.

"Moira, can you please understand that I actually want to fight against the slavery? I believe that I am a good soldier. I fight just as well as the men out there," Jan begged. She thought to herself, _at __least __I __omitted __another __reason __for __protecting __crime __boss __Doyle's __daughter._

"What's your real name?" Moira asked, still shocked with Jan as a female.

"Gianna. Please call me Jan," Italian replied cautiously. "Look, Moira, I know this is a shock but please trust me. Can you keep my identity a secret for my sake?"

"Okay, I will. Could you cover.. your umm.. ", Moira stammered, waving her hand towards Jan's exposed breasts while she blushed.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," Italian beauty replied with her Rizzoli grin. Smirking, Moira proceeded to tend her wound.

When intern Carl Hoyt approached them, he caught the glimpse of Jan's bumpy chest as Jan crossed his arms covering the chest quickly but he acted like he had not seen it.

Annoyed, Moira looked up at him, "what are you doing here? I thought you are taking care of Bart Frost right now."

Hoyt inclined his head, "Dr. Doyle, my apologies. I need your assistance and we will need the surgical bone saw to amputate Frost's leg. His tibia is totally shattered into many pieces and I believe his tibia cannot be healed in this condition."

"No, it cannot happen! Moira, please check Bart for your second medical opinion," Jan pleaded her by laying her hand on Moira's arm gently. At same time, Hoyt felt offended by her disregarding his medical view of Bart's tibia.

Hoyt thought angrily, _I __want __to __cut __that __imbecile __hermaphrodite __open __for __my __medical __study __one __day __Oh __I __want __to __study __her __soft __hands __by __carving __her __with __my __prized __scalpel!_

Giving Jan her sorrowful look, Moira stood up slowly taking the surgical bone saw just in the case. "I will check Bart's leg if his tibia bone is actually scattered. If so, I have no choice but amputate his leg before gangrene spreads."

Shaking her head in her turmoil on her best friend, Jan held on Irish Beauty's arm pleadingly. "Please fix his leg if possible."

"Jan, I cannot guarantee you that but I will try my best. If Bart's leg needs to be amputated, would you be there for him as your support?" Moira replied gently. Jan nodded defeatedly by accepting Moira's reasons.

When Jan planned to put her tunic on but she noticed that Hoyt stared at her with his dirty look. "Don't you mind? I need my private moment," Jan shooed him which perturbed Hoyt intensely. Angry Hoyt left abruptly.

Jan thought, _something __is __wrong __with __Hoyt. __I __don't __like __him __but __I __have __to __watch __out __for __Moira __because __she __works __with __him. __God, __please. __I __want __Bart __to __be __ok __whether __he __has __his __leg __or __no __leg._

When Hoyt opened his medical bag, he looked at his neat organized scalpels adoringly. He took his prized scalpel at closer look. Gleefully, He whispered at it, "I will use you to slice Rizzoli open slowly."

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Your review is very welcome. Have a Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
